Yakko's Nightmare
by Peppydue
Summary: Yakko and Wakko accept the fact that Dot is going to die, even if their lives will be changed for ever. But when Wakko gets ill as well, Yakko starts fearing the worst. Will Yakko be the only surviving Warner and have to live the rest of his life with only memories, vile reminders of his dead siblings. Or will Yakko accept the one thing that he feared the most and embrace it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cruel World**

I woke up sweating vigorously, my heart pounding, my brain overflowing with thoughts.

What was that? What did that mean? I kept asking myself those questions over and over again, that dream was so vivid and yet, it felt like I have already seen it before.

I decide to dismiss the dream as just a nightmare, even though it felt so real...

I get out bed and go check on my sister Dot. A couple days ago she got very ill so Wakko (my younger brother) and I have to take care of her.

I walk over to Dot's room and knocked on the door,

"Dot," I asked, " may I come in?"

She coughed a couple of times, "yes you may," she responded in her typical cute voice.

I walk in and I see Wakko standing over top of her, holding her hand tightly.

Every time I see Dot I get more worried, she always looks worse than she did before.

"How's she holding up?" I ask Wakko as I walk over to the bed.

"Fine for the most part," said Wakko, squeezing Dot's hand tighter than before.

"Don't worry guys," she coughed," I will be fine," Dot said in a weak voice.

"I sure hope so," I said on the verge of tears.

We all just stood there in silence, embracing the fact that we are all to together, as one big happy family.

Wakko and I decided to let Dot rest. We both walked out of the room.

"I just want to let you know..." Wakko said as he began to blush, "that I love you."

All I could do is smile, even in hard times my brother can make me happy.

"I love you too," I said while hugging him tight.

I let go and look into his eyes, I'm grateful to have a happy and loving family. I walk into my room shortly after and lay down on my bed, I fall into a deep sleep without a care in the world...

 **Yakko's Dream**

I woke up to the familiar and cold touch of stone on my back, I was confused at first but then realized it must be a dream.

I slowly but surely get to my feet, my muscles ache for some reason. When I stood up, I was greeted with the gapping mouth of a cave.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly

"Is anyone there?"

I wasn't surprised when I got no response, it is my dream after all...

I had to muster up some courage before I walked into the cave. It was pitch black at first but my eyes began adjusting to the dark. I walked on a for a little bit until I saw something out of the corner of my eye, it was a painting but instead of having a beautiful landscape or portrait on it... it had a photo of me, Dot and Wakko all playing cards together. This made me happy and sad at the same time.

It made me happy because it reminds me of all good times we've had together but it makes me sad because the new memories I'll make won't include Dot, it won't be the same.

I press on through the cave only to be greeted with more paintings on the walls, each of them a different memory we all share.

I got to the end of the cave and was greeted with something a little bit different, there was a huge painting on the wall with no one in it, not a living soul.

"What the hell..." I thought, " what does this mean?"

There was a chest underneath the painting, the lid was partially open.

I opened the chest up and saw a small piece of white paper at the bottom, I pick it up and see a short sentence , in a bold font, that reads;

"Acceptance is the final obstacle."

I think I understood what it meant, it meant that I have to accept the fact that Dot is going to die and I have to make new memories with out her.

I flipped over the piece of paper and saw one letter followed by three smudge marks:

"This _ _ _."

I shrugged of that one word thinking nothing of it.

I turned and walked out of the cave, bringing myself back to the real world...

 **Back in the real world**

As I gained consciousness, it finally hit me, Dot is going to die... I'll never see her again. I couldn't bare to let that happen, even though I have no control over it what so ever.

I got out of bed and decided to go check on Dot, even though I was reluctant to do so...

When I entered the room I almost started sobbing right then and there, but I managed to hold it back. Dot was lying in her bed with her eyes closed, she was breathing very slowly.

"Hey Dot," I said softly, " how are you feeling?"

I was on the verge of tears, I was desperately tying not to cry.

"I know I'm going die," she said weakly, "but before I do, please tell me the story."

I heard the door open and saw Wakko standing there, he too looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Anything for you Dot," I replied, "once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess," I could feel myself starting to give in but I held on tight, " and they had two sons."

"But they wanted a daughter too," Dot interrupted in a weak voice.

I could hear Wakko whimpering, his face deepened with sorrow as the story went on.

"So they planted a g..garden," I had to swallow the knot forming in my throat, " and out of th..the prettiest flower came...?"

"Me," Dot said as she grabbed a hold of Wakko's and my hand.

I was going to cry soon, my eyes were glistening with tears, I was becoming weak.

"So mom and dad took you home and every night at bedtime, they'd come in and say.." I gulped back my tears and looked at Wakko for a second, he was crying silently,"who's the cutest girl..?" My voice was becoming much lower in volume.

"I am..." Dot said trying to sound happy

"And they'd ask," Wakko continued, practically choking out the words, "how'd you ever get so cute...?" Wakko rubbed his nose against Dot's," and you'd say?"

"I was born that way," Dot said with a tear running down her cheek.

"And they'd s..say" I wrapped my arm around Dot in a hug, "tell us your name," Wakko and I were practically fighting to death with tears, " you'd say...?"

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca The Third," she said as her voice lowered in volume, "but you can call me Dot."

The tears were starting to win.

"And they'd ask.. 'can we call you Dottie...? And you'd say...?"

They pooled into my eyes as I fought to release them

"No... just Dot," she said barley louder than a whisper, " call me Dottie... and... you... die..." she said as her last breath escaped her chest and her eyes closed shut, for the last time.

"No, Dot don't leave us," Wakko choked out

I could hear her voice in my head, I could see the memories we've made together. I realized I would never see Dot again, I would never hear her voice again.

I finally let the tears win and I started sobbing alongside Wakko.

I choked on my sobs but managed to stutter out one more thing that only Wakko could hear:

"And you'd fall asleep," I sobbed, "with a. Great. Big. Smile in your heart."

We were sobbing for hours before we decide to go to bed, but all I could think about was Dot. Until I was transported into the exact same dream I had last night.

 **Yakko's Dream**

I woke up in the same place again, but I wasn't scared this time. I wasted no time and walked into the cave.

Everything was the same, until I reached the end. The giant painting and chest were there again except on the painting, instead of their being nothing, Dot was standing in the middle looking happier than ever. The sight of that made me tear up but I was happy for her, she has moved on and is in a better place.

I open up the chest and see the same piece of paper but instead of there being three smudges, I saw two. One word has been uncovered, it now read:

"This is _ _."

I was confused yet again, but the pieces were just beginning to lay themselves out to me. Little did I know that an event that would change my life forever would take place in the next couple months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Dagger To The Heart**

 **One month later**

"How are you feeling Wakko?,"I asked him once I entered his room.

"I feel like crap," he replied grumpily, "I wish I could get out of bed."

"You need to rest Wakko," I said, "now stop complaining."

Wakko has been sick for about one month, I fear he's going to die like Dot so I rarely ever leave him alone.

We sat there in silence, staring at each other, we were both too enveloped in the moment to really think about anything else. I could see the sorrow and suffering inside of Wakko's eyes, he was afraid he was going to die.

Out of nowhere, I gave Wakko a big hug, fearing it was going to be one of my last.

"Please don't die too Wakko," I said trying to fight the tears.

Wakko was startled and confused at first but he quickly hugged back.

"Don't worry big bro," he said, " I won't leave you."

I was on the verge of tears, desperately trying to fight them. When Wakko pulled away I could see he was crying too.

"I'll let you rest up," I said as I got up and left his room.

I went and laid down on my bed, I was exhausted from thinking too much.

Ever since Dot died, my life has been completely different. It seems quieter without Dot and I don't know if I like that. Wakko got sick about a week after Dot died and when I found out he was sick, I already started fearing the worst.

I went to sleep that night and wasn't transported into a nightmare, when I woke up, the nightmare came to me that following morning.

I woke up to a loud, violent cough coming from Wakko's room, my heart immediately sank. I quickly got out of bed and rushed into his room, to my surprise, he looked a lot worse than he did yesterday. I already knew where this was going...

"Wakko!" I called out, rushing towards him, "are you ok?"

"Yakko..." he said very weakly, "I think I'm *cough* dying."

Those last four words cut my heart into tiny little pieces.

"Nonono," I said trying not to cry, "you'll be fine."

I desperately wanted that to be true.

Wakko took a hold of my hand.

"Think about it this way," he began, "Dot won't be lonely anymore."

"But I will," I said feeling like my world was falling apart.

Wakko wasn't doing a good job of holding in his tears, see him cry is making me want to cry.

"Yakko?," He asked, "sing with me, one last time," His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Anything for you Wakko."

He began to sing.

"Whenever your feeling blue, here's what we like to do," he sang in a weak voice, " when your face is long *cough* Song the acme song, you'll feel so fresh and new.

I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"There's the A thats first, then the C that's next, there's the M were almost done," I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I sang, " there's the E that's last no spell it out A,C,M,E that's fun."

"Now *cough* backwards," he said grabbing my hand.

"There's the E that's last then the M that's next, there's the C were almost done, " he sang while Crying, " there's the A that's first, What's first is last, E...M," his voice was getting lower in volume," C... A, we're done..." he said barely louder than a whisper.

Once his chest stopped moving I knew he was gone. I started sobbing uncontrollably, my body heaving up and down, I just couldn't stop. I sat there hugging my dead brother for what seemed like hours.

"You were all that I had left," I choked out

"And now your gone..."

I sluggishly walked into my room and slammed my door shut. I then proceeded to crawl into my blankets, whimpering, wondering if my life is even worth living anymore.

The only comforting thought I had was that Wakko and Dot are in a better place now, that thought made me smile for a second until reality came crashing down on me.

I embraced sleep, happy to be out of the real world andI knew exactly where I was going to end up in the dream world.

 **Yakko's Dream**

I was right, I woke up in the same spot as always, and the cave was there looking the exact same as it did before. All I could do is smile, with the paintings, the memories, I could finally be with my siblings again. Even if it's not for very long, it's better than nothing.

I, yet again, found myself staring at the huge portrait at the end of the cave. There was a new edition to it, Wakko was now standing on the left side looking cheery. It warmed my heart seeing them like this, I knew I was going to join them very shortly.

I picked up the piece of paper and saw that there was now only one word missing, it now read;

"This is the _."

I knew how to get the last world revealed, the one that I dreaded the most will soon become my saving grace.

I raced out of the cave, eager to get back to the real world. I knew when I woke up I would be different, my life will change for the greater good. And the moment when I did wake up, I immediately knew I was right...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Dream Come True**

When I woke up this time I wasn't feeling scared, instead I was feeling happy. This was my last day on earth, from the moment I was transported into that dream, to now, I felt different.

My breathing and heart rate had become exponentially slower.

I thought I would be scared but I wasn't, I embraced death now. Death was something I was afraid of, it caused nightmares but now, my heart longed for it.

"This is the end," I thought, "this is not how I had imagined it."

I was startled when I saw Wakko standing beside my bed, looking at me.

"Wakko?" I said.

"I'm here now," he said in my head

I looked to my right and saw Dot standing beside my bed too, looking cuter than ever.

"Dot...," I said.

"Don't worry Yakko," she said grabbing my hand, " well be here with you until the end, like a big happy family."

I started to tear up, I was going to be with them soon, I could feel my heart pumping slower and slower every passing minute.

"Thanks guys," I said, " I love you both very much."

"Don't worry Yakko, you'll see us very soon," Wakko replied.

And as if on cue, my eyelids became very heavy. Instead of fighting for my life I just let it happen, I embraced it. Before I took my last breath in this world I muttered something to myself that made me smile, One last time.

"And we'd all fall asleep. With a big...smile...in our hearts..."

And just like that, I was carried out of this world and into another except for that I was with my siblings this time.

We are now one big happy family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into Their Loving Arms**

I some how knew I was going to end up here, I can't explain the feeling, I just did.

I got onto my feet and entered the cave... one last time.

It then hit me, I finally understood what this cave was. This cave represented my life, from all of the bad times to all of the happy memories. The painting at the back was my memorial for those who were close to me that had passed away, I fully expect to see myself on the painting too. The chests represented my acceptance, I will finally know what that little piece of paper was trying to tell me all along.

When I got to the end of the cave, I was right. There I was, standing on the right side of the painting hugging my siblings tightly, not wanting to let go for I feared that I would loose them again. I open the chest and see no smudges on the little strip of paper, the writing was as clear as day;

"This is the end." It read.

All I could do is smile, that piece of paper was wrong. It is not the end, this is a beginning where I can be with my beloved family for eternity, no more pain, no more suffering, just happy memories for the rest of time.

I walk out of the cave and, to my surprise, see a path that leads away from the cave and towards a beautiful looking tree. What made me happy the most about this is that I saw my family sitting under that tree, having a pick nick. Wakko, Dot, mom and dad all noticed me and began beckoning me to come forward.

I took off as fast as I could, running down that path, desperately wanting to get to my family. Who knew that this was what my heart has been longing for all these years, I was finally at peace with my self.

Just before I got to the tree I muttered something to myself, something that gave me the biggest smile in the world.

" And we all fell asleep, and woke up with a big..smile..in..our hearts."

I then jumped into the loving arms of my family, happy to leave the cruel world behind me and begin a new chapter of my existence...but this time together, as one big happy family.

 ** _The End_**


	5. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes**

That's it, it's over. Yakko is finally at peace and was reunited with his family. I loved every little bit of time I spent writing this story, it was a blast (I almost cried a couple times though )

Did you make it through the whole story without crying? Tell me if you did or didn't.

I'm just going to reiterate this, this was not supposed to be a very long or in depth story. I didn't even plan anything, I had an idea and just started writing so if it isn't the best story I apologize.

I'm surprised I finished this, I stared writing this 3 times but ending up deleting each story ( I only ever got to chapter three though). Anyways I'm just glad that it's out.

Until next time

-Peppydue-


End file.
